amigos y amigas, en todas
by ailudelastiernas
Summary: todos sabemos el problema que tiene Liz con las compras... ahora ella debe una gran cantidad de dinero y ya ha sobrecargado la tarjeta de Kid ahora las chicas tendrán que trabajar para ayudarla ¿de que tendrán que trabajar...?/los chicos ganaron el partido de baloncesto y los llevaran a un restaurante que le recomendaron a Kid ¿la sorpresa? ¡ES UN CABARET TEMÁTICO! Y ENCUENTRAN A..


Amigas: unidas hasta en las peores.

Todos saben sobre el problema de Liz, una compradora compulsiva. Esta vez llego hasta el limite… del limite de los limites de TODOS LOS LIMITES!

Estaban todas ahí, Chrona, Maka, Patty, Tsubaki y también Blair. Habían quedado para ir de compras, ya que se acercaban las fiestas y Liz y Blair quisieron encargarse del guardarropa de todas. Los chicos se habían reunido con Killik, Ox y los gemelos para un partido de básquetbol ese día.

Todo iba bien… según Liz. Enloqueció y comenzó a comprar todo, TODO lo que creyó que fuera "lindo" para sus amigas.

M- creo que te esta excediendo, Liz- con una gotita en la cabeza- excederás las tarjeta de crédito de Kid.

P- ¡compra! ¡Compra! ¡Sigue comprando!~ -canturreaba feliz- ¡sigue hermana!

T- Blair, detén a Liz. Kid se enojara con ella.

B- pero si es divertido, nya, parece una loca, nya, la gente la mira rara, nya-nya.

Ch- no se como lidiar con lo-locas- susurro, con un aura oscura.

Liz seguía comprando, fue con la cajera y le paso la tarjeta de crédito, todo estaba "regular", hasta que la cajera la miro con una mala cara.

-su tarjeta esta sobregirada, ¿tiene efectivo con el cual pagar?

L- ¿sobregirada? ¿Efectivo? ¿Usted me ve cara de banco?- grito furiosa –no puede estar sobregirada, pásela de nuevo.

-ya le hice, tres veces.

Liz estaba furiosa, no le podían hacer eso, ¡ella era Liz Thompson! Ella se llevaría toda esa ropa como sea. Tan enojada estaba que no se dio cuenta de que con su puño había roto un florero, sin querer. Vio el florero roto en el suelo, destrozado en miles de pedazos.

-¡señorita! Deberá pagar por eso también ¡en efectivo! –grito histérica-

B- yo lo pagare, nya, ¿Cuánto es-nya?- sonriendo-

-claro, son $7.254 señorita. En efectico, por favor- con una "linda" sonrisa en el rostro.

Todas… ¿Cómo decirlo?... ¡poco mas y le den un paro cardiaco! ¡$7.254 por un florero feo con f mayúscula y en negrito!

M- ¡ ¿Tanto por ese feo florero!?

L- ¿Qué? ¿VALE SU PESO EN ORO, O QUE?

-así es señorita, es un florero muy antiguo y su peso esta valorado en oro azteca.

Ch- no se lidiar c-co-con flor-floreros de o-r-oro az-teca

M- no tenemos tanto dinero.

La "linda" sonrisa de la cajera paso a una cara fea con f mayúscula, resaltada en fosforescente y subrayado en negrita. Parecía la cara de "eh visto a Escalibur"

-¡ENTONCES SE LAS ARREGLARAN CON EL DUEÑO! –grito furiosa.

Estaban las seis estaban en un cuarto oscuro, las ventanas tenían barrotes de acero y solo iluminaba la lámpara del escritorio del dueño de la tienda ala que le debían $7.254.

-¿Cómo planean pagar ese caro florero?... porque no se irán de aquí hasta que lo hagan.

M-solo tenemos $78 en efectivo, entre todas, nuestras tarjetas están todas sobregiradas y no tenemos medio para comunicarnos con alguien a quien pedir ayuda- informo –podríamos trabajar las seis para pagarle.

-aunque estuvieran lo que resta del día trabajando, ni siquiera pagarían un deposito.

T- ¿no tiene otros trabajos? Algún con mejor paga.

B- Blair hace de todo nya- agrego pícaramente.

L- ¿no tiene algún enemigo al que desea "borrar" o "silenciar"?- recurrió como ultimo método – cualquier cosa, con tal de irnos de aquí.

-ahora que lo mencionas… le debo una deuda a un mafioso.

L- perfecto, iremos y luego lo mata-

-no necesito eso, irán como empleadas. Con ustedes seis trabajando tres horas, será suficiente.

P- ¿Qué trabajo es?

El solo sonrió torcidamente…

La situación era de lo mas linda, era mas que eso, era "extravagante".

Música árabe, bailarinas, luces de colores, hombres con mucho dinero por ahí, una barra con los licores mas finos de Death City. Una especie de "cabaret temático", el tema de hoy: "Árabes, los mas misteriosos y sensuales"

M- no, no y no- grito la rubia ceniza - ¡me niego rotundamente!

L- hay que admitir el buen gusto… ¡esos trajes son precioso!

B- será como el trabajo de siempre para Blair- nya

P- ¡si! ¡Si! será divertido.

T- es algo… con poca ropa- susurro – no me agrada eso.

Ch- no se lidiar con un-n ca-ca-cabaret Árabe.

-¡vamos todas, a los camerinos a cambiarse! –empujo a las chicas a las camarines.

5 minutos mas tardes…

M- ¡yo te mato! ¡Te mato hoyyyy!

Maka corría a la rubia mayor por todo el camerino, no iba usar ese… ese pedazo de tela ¡eso no era ropa decente! Ella no usaría eso ¡no señor! Ella era una de las mentes más perfectas del shibusen, seria la técnico mas reconocida luego de su madre, ¡ella derroto al kishin, dios santo! No tiraría todo por el caño con ¡con eso!

T- tranquilízate Maka, nadie se enterara. Será un secreto entre nosotras.

L- ¡eso! ¡Anímate!- decía colgada de la lámpara del techo – no tienes de que quejarte, tienes n cuero que hace lucir cualquier "pedazo de tela"

Eso no la convenció… per ni modo, tendría que hacerlo.

14-10 como siempre, el equipo de Soul y Black era invencible, dejaron a Killik y a Ox por el suelo. Kid estaba "admirando" la simetría de las armas gemelas del moreno, Thunder y Fire.

B*S- yahoooo- grito – su dios a ganado, mortales.

S- ganamos la apuesta, así que ahora nos deberán invitar a comer todo lo que queramos- sonrió – debe ser un lugar cool.

Kid- escuche sobre un nuevo lugar de comida exótica de otro país, dicen que hay un espectáculo simétrico.

K- ¿enserio dijeron "lugar simétrico"?

O- no lo creo- le susurro.

Los gemelos rieron. Todos estaban sucios y sudados, así que quedaron en verse en una hora en el centro comercial del centro.

Vergonzoso, si, esa era la palabra adecuada según ella. Todos se reirían de ella. Miro a su alrededor, todas estaban vestidas menos ella.

Las hermanas estaban idénticas, unos sostenes decorados con canutillos y desprendían unos hilos decorados con los mismos, por encima del ombligo. La ropa interior estaba también toda decorada, los hilos de canutillos que desprendían solo tapaban sus muslos. Todo decorado en un bello color amarillo.

Volteo a ver a Tsubaki. Su sostén todo decorado, pero sin hilos. Tenía una faja decorada en su cintura, un rectángulo de seda le llegaba hasta los tobillos, por delante y por detrás, los costados de sus piernas estaban descubiertos. Todo en un lindo color negro y algunos detalles en azul.

Blair tenía unos lindos pantalones de seda (transparentes) abubachados en los tobillos, decorado con un cinturón ancho con canutillos en su cintura. Un sostén brilloso con algunos circulitos dorados colgaban (esos que parecen una medallita) en un lindo color violeta.

Chrona tenía una cara de "no se lidiar con esto". El sostén brilloso hacia resaltar los pechos que con su habitual atuendo tapaban. El cinturón ancho desprendía unas medallitas doradas, tapaba la ropa interior. El blanco canutillo lo confundías con su piel, de no ser porque brillaba ante la luz.

Todas se veían muy lindas, menos ella, según su opinión.

Según le habían dicho, ella era la atracción principal, resaltaba entre todas. Su sostén tenia varios hilos brillantes, los del medio se unían con el cinturón, que en su muslo izquierdo era un poco mas largo en forma de "v", también tenia hilos brillosos. Todo decorado con las Alas de Isis, parecía un ángel con eso. Un ángel en dorado.

M- ¿Qué tal si alguien nos reconoce?- dijo preocupada.

T- ten- le dio un velo- con esto cubriremos parte de nuestro rostro.

Todas agarraron uno con su respectivo color, claro.

B- el anunciador ya nos nombro.

Era hora del show. Solo tendrían que hacer cosas básicas que les habían enseñado unas chicas que también bailarían con ellas. Nada complicado, solo era mover las caderas, los pechos y el trasero. Y entonces ¡listo, deuda saldada! Luego conseguir un muy, MUY buen psicólogo.

K- no me la creo, Kid, no sabia que venias a este tipo de lugares.

B*S- nijajajaja Kid es un trastornado que quiere debutar niajajajaaj

S- cool, un cabaret. No sabía que el mini dios de la muerte andaba de cabaret en cabaret.

O- yo no voy a entrar ahí- protesto.

K- eres un amargado

S- AGUAFIESTAS

B*S- yahoooo ¡entremos!

Kid estaba rojo de la vergüenza, no se imaginaba que el lugar al que le recomendaron seria… ¡un cabaret!

Vio que los gemelos iban en la dirección contraria.

Kid- ¿no irán?- bromeo.

F- nop.

T- iremos al salón de videojuegos, dile a Killik.

Y se fueron corriendo, tuvo el impulso de seguirlos, cuando los chicos los jalaron hacia adentro.

El lugar era muy simétrico, para su gusto. Un señor los guio hacia una mesa cerca del centro, parecía que un espectáculo empezaría.

-¡bien! Les tenemos una sorpresa, no solo el lugar tiene el tema Árabe si no que también… ¡las bailarinas!

**POV Soul**

Las luces se apagaron, la música empezó a sonar y luces de colores bonitos iluminaban a las bailarinas.

Estaban de espaldas, moviendo las caderas, menos una que tenia unas alas de tela que la envolvía, tipo un capullo. Bailaban la típica canción "beso, beso".

Empezaron a darse vuelta, movían brazos, piernas, las caderas y hasta el trasero. Era muy sensual, pero no llamaba la atención. Empezaron a bajar del escenario y moverse frente a nosotros, todas menos la chica de las alas, ella seguía moviéndose en el escenario y agitando sus alas.

La chica de cabellos rosas se acercó a nuestra mesa, parecía algo torpe. Kid admiraba la simetría de su traje, Killik se mostraba interesado en las curvas de su cuerpo, Ox miraba como yo a la chica del escenario y Black estaba bebiendo algo de sake, no se mostraba interesado.

De repente la música y las luces se apagaron. Se escucho el ruido de que algo se movía y de algunos pasos moviéndose de acá para allá. Cuando las prendieron las bailarinas estaban subidas a las mesas con una de esos bastones que usaban, la música cambio, parecía una especie de "murga".

_Tatararata bum, Tatararata bum, Tatararata ¡bum! ¡Bum! Bum!_

Las chicas en nuestra mesa usaban el bastón para mover el trasero. Esto no era nada cool, parecíamos unos viejos rabo verde en este lugar. Le chica de las alas había desaparecido.

Las luces se volvieron a apagar y cuando se prendieron no estaban las chicas. La música se volvio mas rápida y las luces apuntaron al escenario y ahí estaba la chica de las alas, sola

**Maka POV**

Chrona nos había dicho que los chicos estaban aquí… ¡¿QUE DIBLOS HACIAN AQUÍ?!

Estaba sola en el escenario, era el último número. Del tacho bajo un caño muy largo, que se sostenía fijo en el suelo. "sensualmente" me quite las alas de Isis. Me hacer al caño y empecé a escalarlo con cuidado y luego hacia trucos y cosas así. ¡Oh si, que "sensual"! ¡Matare a Liz cuando salgamos de esta!

Los hombres empezaron a acercarse y tirándome billetes para que acerque ¡ni loca! los recogí del suelo como pude y los guarde en mi sostén. Las demás chicas venían de a una y hacían lo mismo.

Primero vino Blair, ella si se acercaba a los hombres, pero no dejaba que llegaran a tocarla… no mucho. Patty se divertía juntando los billetes que le arrojaban a Liz, parecía una profesional en el baile del caño. A Tsubaki no le agradaba mucho esto, pero no le agradaba mucho esto, pero le salía muy bien gracias a sus largas piernas. Chrona… bueno, ella era otro asunto… ¡no sabia que ella fuera una experta en esto! Hacia maravillas en ese tubo de metal ¡nunca conocí ese lado! ¡Hasta les guiñaba el ojo cuando recogía el dinero!

Había terminado, ¡POR FIN! Apagaron las luces e íbamos a los camerinos para cambiarnos, pero sentí que alguien me tocaba el trasero.

M- ¡OYE!- grite tan fuerte que el Dj se asusto y prendió las luces.

Un viejo se había súbito y me había manoseado, quise pegarle pero me arrebató el velo que me cubría. Intente correr par que los chico o alguien mas me reconociera, por accidente empuje a las chicas y se cayeron. Dos sujetos mas quisieron acercarse, convertí mi brazo en una cuchilla.

M- ¡ni se les ocurra!- les amenace-

Vi que sacaban unas pistolas de sus pantalones.

-quédate quieta, las pagaras por negarte al jefe.

-ahora quedarte quieta y acompáñanos.

Oh oh. Las chicas se pararon a mi lado, sus velos de habían roto por la caída. Ellas se pusieron atentas, cuando me di cuenta, ¡todos los hombres nos estaban apuntando. ¡Diablos! Me di cuenta que aquel viejo era el jefe de alguna mafia y vino con todos sus socios.

**Soul POV**

La chica realmente sabía moverse, nos acercamos con los chicos para ver mejor. Kid le dio unos billetes a la chica de blanco.

Kid- ¡perfecta simetría- dijo contento- perfecta!

B*S- mira a la de azul, viejo- me dijo- perece una diosa. Perfecta para tu dios niajajaja

k- un poco ruda la rubia y muy infantil la otra- se quejo- pero que linda la pelirroja.

O- ¡no, te equivocas!- se quejo- la de dorado fue la mejor de la noche- me enoje.

Disfrutábamos de show… ¡NO COMO USTEDES CREEN! No fue por pervertidos, pero había que admitir que eran chicas muy lindas. Más allá de su cuerpo.

La luz se apagó, por tercera vez. Creo que acabo el espectáculo. Íbamos a ir a probar la comida, cuando escuchamos un grito. Vimos que una de las bailarinas era la dueña del grito, un viejo se subió a manosearla. Iba a dar la vuelta cuando de repente… vimos que saco un arma. Nos acercamos.

- ¡ni se les ocurra!- les amenazo-

¡ERA MAKA! Por dios, la chica de las alas era Maka.

K- nooo miren –señalo- es Maka ¡la del lindo cuerpo es Maka!

Kid- es cierto… ¡miren! Son las chicas.

En efecto, estaban todas. Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Blair y hasta Chrona. Oh dios, ¡este no era mi mejor día!

Era un jefe de la mafia y sus sirvientes. ¡Diablos! Estábamos rodeados de ellos.

**General POV**

Soul hizo su brazo una cuchilla al igual que Maka, Liz y Patty se transformaron en armas y Tsubaki las empuño, Chrona saco a Ragnarok y Blair se preparo a atacar con sus hechizos, B*S hizo sonar los puños al igual que Killik, Ox estaba aterrado y Kid se puso analizar la situación.

Kid- son los mafiosos que busca el shibusen, los "Devoradores".

B*S- yahoooooooo~- grito – algo entretenido por fin.

S- cool, comeremos las almas de estos mafiosos.

-Unos críos como ustedes no podrán contra nosotros. Mátenlos a todos eso críos, capturen a las niñas.- ordeno el jefe.

M- en tus sueños.

Maka trato de lanzarse sobre el, pero sus hombres se interpusieron, uno disparo hacia ella y rozo su hombro derecho, los chicos se alarmaron y empezaron a atacar.

Tsubaki disparaba a diestra y siniestra, los disparos los dejaban inconscientes. Soul, Maka y Chrona dejaban cortaduras en las extremidades para que no pudieran moverse y rompían sus armas. B*S y Killik los noqueaban a puños y patadas. Blair estaba lanzando hechizos que nublaban la vista con el humo y Kid y Ox aprovechaban y los atacaban.

Cuando habían acabado con todos, empezaron a oír ruidos de sirenas y pasos que se dirigían allí.

M- hay que salir de aquí, no voy a dejar que me vean así.

B*S- Tsubaki, modo bomba de humo.

T- hai.

Huyeron por la puerta trasera justo antes de que llegara la policía y la gente del shibusen. Corrieron unas cuadras hasta llegar a una plaza abandonada. Respiraron en paz… por unos segundos.

M- este es el peor día de mi vida- suspiro.

CH- no se lidiar c-co-con las lo-locuras de Liz.

P- ¡divertido! ¡Divertido!

L- juro que no volveré a comprar en esa tienda.

Todos la miraron con cara de "seguro, te creemos y todo".

K- Maka, no sabia que trabajaras en un cabaret- dijo divertido.

o- es verdad, no pensé que te dedicaras a eso.

S- ¿Qué has esta haciendo, picarona? –dijo molestándola.

B*S- Tsubaki, no pensé que le ocultaras secretos a tu dios nysjajajajajajajaajja

Kid- es verdad, no me imaginaba eso de ustedes, chicas- dijo serio.

M- NO FUI YO, FUE LIZ- Empezó a grita.

T- yo no te lo oculto B*S fue de casualidad.

P- cabaret, cabaret~

L- ni siquiera pude traerme la ropa

Todas gritaban a la vez. Gritos, disculpas, maullidos, risas, sonrojos.

CH- n-no s-se lidiar con lo-kas.

-No somos locas!- gritaron todas.

M- ¿y ustedes? ¿Qué hacían en un cabaret? ¡Pervertido!

T- ¿Qué hacías ahí b*s?

P- pervertidos, pervertidos.

L- ¿Qué hacías ahí, Kid? –Dijo enojada- ¿tu padre sabe?

M- ¿Qué clase de ejemplo le das a tus armas, Killik? ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDOS!

B- nya- son unos malos. Vienen aquí y no me van a ver a mí. ¿Qué clase de amigos tiene Blair- nya?

Los chicos se sonrojaron mucho.

KID- ¡YO SOLO FUI POR LA COMIDA Y LA SIMETRIA!

B*S- nyajajajajaaj tu dios solo gano una apuesta, Tsubaki. Yahoooooooooooooooooo ¿no es así, viejo?

S- así es, todavía nos deben una cena. No soy un pervertido. No es cool que te encuentren en un cabaret.

K- los chicos no entraron, Maka. No soy tan mal ejemplo.

O- a mi me obligaron a entrar, Albarn. ¡Tú eras la que bailaba en el caño!

Así siguieron gritándose todos a la vez. Ahí era un todo o nada.

La pregunta era ¿había valido la pena arriesgarse así con tus amigos? Siempre en las venas, las malas, las vergonzosas y las pervertidas.

Ese es un amigo, el que esta en todas.

¿Tu amigo haría algo así contigo o por ti? Responde con un review y cuenta alguna situación alocada con tus amigos.


End file.
